Jamanni Clan
The Anequina Jamanni was a Khajiiti clan in Elsweyr in Second and Third Eras, founded in 2E 574. The clan controlled the cities of Corinth and Senchal, with a portion of Quin'rawl Peninsula. A few prominent members of the clan hailed from the infamous Black Kiergo quarter of Senchal, while their headquarters were in Corinth, where they engaged in skooma trade alongside Ya'Tirrje, the Gold Cat. The Jamanni clan was very wealthy, most often arranging business deals with the Empire and welcoming it with open arms despite their hidden illegal movements. The trade link with the clan was established by Malpen Papius, a well-connected Imperial son of Count Lerillic. The clan members value cunning and stealth, and most act as covert agents or assassins. There are, however, those gifted in the arcane, including S'var-Lhajiito, a skilled mage who holds a respectable position in the clan. Unlike other major clans of Elsweyr, the Jamanni do not have a Clan Mother; the last one mysteriously disappeared in 2E 579. While most of the members are obviously Khajiit, the Jamanni also welcome retainers of other races as well. The Jamanni are known to sell traitors to the slavemasters of Morrowind, sometimes cutting a traitor's tail before sending him to his master. However, if the slave managed to break free and return, his crimes against the clan are forgotten. The clan had ties with the Dunmer Great Houses since the Third Era, when Zahraji, a former clan-kin who betrayed the Jamanni and a slave in the province of Morrowind, was freed by the open-minded Eddves Veleth, and returned to Corinth. This significantly increased the number of Dunmer retainers who resided in Elsweyr, as well as increased the number of beneficial trade deals. In addition, the Khajiiti clan-kin who lived in Morrowind were buried in a separate chamber of Veleth Ancestral Tomb. However, several of the arrogant Dunmer of Veleth family, who saw the Khajiit as beasts, refused to deal with the clan, resulting in a minor war between the factions. J'darza, a Khajiit assassin, sometimes called "The Night Plague", traveled to Morrowind and managed to murder Athanden Veleth, a respected wizard of House Telvanni, as a response to several Veleth family members' attitude towards the clan. This led Velar, Athanden's father, to hiring the Morag Tong assassins after Eddves Veleth and his wife, in hopes to cut the ties. Prior to assaulting Athanden, J'darza made a move towards the Mane and was successful in choking him with his own large mane. J'darza was later killed by the combined forces of the Warrior Guard and Morag Tong on Vvardenfell, who sought revenge on the Night Plague. After the ties with Veleth family were cut, and with the Mane's murderer revealed to be a member of the clan, the Jamanni influence over Anequina started to decline before the clan eventually died out. Favored Skills The Jamanni usually favored stealth skills, though they also valued one's ability to use every single skill wisely. Among the Jamanni's required skills were: *Short Blade *Light Armor *Medium Armor *Sneak *Illusion *Marksman *Security *Blunt Weapon Members of the Jamanni usually were Nightblades or Spellswords, with the exception of a few mages (e.g. S'var-Lhajiito). Clan-kin used to provide training in the aforementioned skills, with S'var-Lhajiito and Fadomai-Jihhri also teaching Destruction and Conjuration respectively. Ranks *'Clanfriend '- the lowest rank within the Jamanni. Clanfriends are usually simple retainers. *'Initiate '- Initiates are skilled in Security, Illusion and Short Blade, and are officially recognised as the clan's members. *'Clanholder '- Clanholders are trusted members of the Jamanni, trained in Illusion, Sneak, Light Armor and Medium Armor. Clanholders have the option to choose their further path upon promotion. *'Adept '- a rank above the Clanholder and the lowest within one of the two available paths. Adepts are skilled in Light Armor, Medium Armor, Blunt Weapon and Short Blade. The ranks above Adept are: **'Guide' **'Disciple' **'Champion' **'Master '- allows one to purchase/build an estate as well as hire Adepts and Disciples. Additionally, Masters get an increasing daily income. *'Curate '- a rank above the Clanholder and the lowest within the second available path. Curates open the mage wing of the clan, and are trained in Sneak, Illusion and Short Blade. The ranks above Curate are: **'Magister' **'High Curate' **'Conjurer' **'High Conjurer '- allows one to purchase/build an estate as well as hire Curates and Conjurers. Additionally, High Conjurers may receive the maps indicating whereabouts of Artifacts or other precious enchanted items. *'Clan Mother '- a unique title. Clan Mothers are the wise women of the clan. Only one Clan Mother can be active at one time, and it is unknown whether they are picked by Clan Kings or any other means. Clan Mothers usually serve as advisors to the clan's leaders. Jamanni legend has it that once a Clan Mother dies, a child is born the same day, destined to become the next Mother. *'Clan King '- the leader who has power over the entire clan. Clan King ranks above Master/High Conjurer, and can be reached via both paths. Once one becomes a Clan King, he automatically gets all the perks and bonuses of the opposite path upon promotion. Notable Members A list of most prominent Khajiiti members of the Jamanni clan: *Ri'Gattha-Shavar - a warrior who is rumored to be the founder of the clan. Clanking. *Fadomai-Jihhri - the first and the only Clan Mother of the Jamanni, who mysteriously disappeared during the Soulburst. She was rumored to be the leader of a secret coven practicing Dro-m'Athra Jo. *S'var-Lhajiito - a skilled mage and one of the most important members, being Ri'Gattha-Shavar's successor. Clanking. *Rak'sad - a former advisor to S'var-Lhajiito and founder of the rival Sugar Shadows. Master. *Adargo - a former retainer of Jamanni Clan and Rak'sad's lieutenant. Disciple. *Khit - a former retainer of Jamanni Clan and Rak'sad's lieutenant. Disciple. *J'darza the Night Plague - an assassin notorious for his unmatched stealth skills and for giving the clan a bad name by assassinating the Mane. Clanholder. *Cinder-Tail - a Khajiit residing at Redfur Trading Post. Clanholder. *Zahraji - previously a traitor to Jamanni clan, she is responsible for establishing the ties with Veleth family. Curate. *Ya'Tirrje the Gold Cat - while not exactly being a member, the Khajiit had connections to the clan. *Urjorahn - a Khajiit residing on Vvardenfell, who is only a descendant of the destroyed clan. He was sold to Tear's slavemaster, his tail cut off, as he was considered to be a traitor's son. Trivia *Jamanni is one of the Khajiit surnames in Arena and Daggerfall. Since Morrowind, the Khajiit do not use surnames; the name was used for the clan instead. :*The following may hint that every Khajiit descendant of Ri'Gattha-Shavar had this surname before. *Jamanni's previous name was Tunuriit, meaning Night Dwellers in Ta'agra, but it was later renamed. Appearances Songs of Cinder, Tome One *''End Game'' (Mentioned only) Category:Factions Category:Clans Category:Bloodlines